


Walking the Line

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dreams were blurry, Lex always at the edges, holding something in front of his face, and backing away every time Clark got close enough to touch.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Line

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to the most wonderful betas a girl could have, Jed and Madeleine. I owe you two foils for the upcoming duel. Make it a good one for me, okay? I love you guys. 

## Walking the Line

by Sarah

<http://livejournal.com/users/kormanfan>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville is the property of the WB and DC Comics. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. 

Thanks also to Maddie and Fizz for being good audience members, and Mary Ellen for the alpha read. You're all muchly appreciated. 

Feedback: is lovely and makes me happy. 

* * *

It was a cold fall day, and Clark had spent most of it out in the loft listening to quiet music. He'd been working on a paper for one of his classes all afternoon, finally falling asleep slumped on the faded couch. His dreams were blurry, Lex always at the edges, holding something in front of his face, and backing away every time Clark got close enough to touch. He woke up embarrassingly hard, face flushed, his mom's voice growing closer by the second. 

"Honey, the phone's for you." 

He threw a blanket over his lap as she slowly climbed the stairs to the loft. She smiled at him softly, mouthing "It's Lex," as she handed over the phone to him. 

Clark mouthed back a "thank you," and returned her smile, smoothing a hand over his lap as she headed back down the stairs. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Clark. Hey, yourself. Are you busy?" 

He shifted into the couch, trying to hide the grin that he knew would creep instantly into his voice. 

"Just woke up, actually. I've been trying to finish writing this paper all afternoon, and I guess I fell asleep." 

"Well, I have some free time tonight, and since we haven't seen each other much lately, I'd like you to come over, if you're interested." Lex's voice was always so steady, damn him. Clark could picture the raised eyebrow that followed the invitation, the tilted head that was surely tipped backward against his desk chair right now, his legs probably wide open... 

...and Clark wasn't going there. Not right now. He shuddered involuntarily, tipping his own head back against the couch, his whole body flushed. 

"Sure. What time?" 

"Whenever you can is fine with me. I'll be around." 

"Okay. I'll be there in a little while. Just let me get cleaned up." 

"Okay. See you soon." 

He sighed as he straightened the books and papers in front of him, eyeing the bulge in his jeans ruefully. Talk about strange timing! His eyes felt hazy and hot, and the warmth of his body was almost a glow in the chilly afternoon. He kicked away the small trunk in front of the couch as he stumbled toward the stairs. 

* * *

His head had grown cloudier and cloudier on the way over to Lex's, the blurry edges of his dream meshing with the reality of his run into an entirely jumbled mess. Sweaty, he shook out his damp hair, attempting to clear his thoughts. It wasn't working. He wandered into the mansion, quietly striding its hallways until he reached the study. He watched for a minute, eyeing the head bent at work, tracing its outline. Lex was, to put it simply, gorgeous. Even the way he held his pen was sexy. His hand was wrapped around it, probably warm with pressure, and every so often Lex would drag the pen up to his mouth, pursing his lips around it, biting its tip. 

He didn't realize how long he'd been standing there until Lex was suddenly in front of him. 

"Daydreaming, Clark?" 

Clark grinned at him, sheepishly, slowly. "Sorry." 

He followed Lex, threading through the maze of hallways and rooms, finally sitting down on a rich brown leather sofa and relaxing back into it. Lex's pocket buzzed, and he excused himself, stepping out of the room and into the hallway to take the phone call. 

Clark heard him talking, flashes like "merger" and "NOW" and "don't argue with me," and his head started to spin dizzily. Lex's voice was so strong, so commanding, but right now he had no chance in hell of standing up to anything Lex said. Not like he wanted to, though. Maybe sometimes he did, when Lex acted too much like his dad, but now? He'd do whatever Lex told him to do. Willingly. The thought made him shiver again, his eyes heated at the thought of being on his knees in front of Lex, and he sank his head back onto the sofa, entranced. 

Dazed, Clark leaned forward as hands kneaded slowly down his back; oiled warm fingers rubbing him in circles, across, and around. The hands covered his shoulders, one at a time, working out all the stress they found there, moving down his arm and sliding firmly, up and down, up and down. 

Moving slowly, the hands worked their way down the center of his back, pressing in on his spine, slicked fingers sliding so easily with more warmth than friction. They dipped under his waistband, and he started to gasp as the fingers slid further downward, his mind and pulse racing. 

He gasped out loud as the hand clapped him on the shoulder instead, kneaded him twice, patting gently. 

That hadn't happened. 

"You hungry? Let's go to the kitchen." 

He stood up slowly, his body tension-free, his mind still swimming frantically. 

Lex was slicing an apple he'd chosen from the bowl on the counter. Apparently, long phone calls made Lex hungry. Clark watched with fascination as he cored it carefully, cutting each slice equally, placing all but one on a small plate. Lex handed a slice to Clark, and he took it, sliding it into his mouth all the way, until it touched the back of his throat, and pulled it back out again, never breaking eye contact with Lex. 

He sucked harder on the next sweep, and licked until his tongue was raw from sucking Lex. He sucked until the juice was gone, and the slice went rubbery, lolling. His body trembled at the act's completion, thrilled at the taste. 

He looked down at the slice he'd been offered in his hand, a small bite missing from its end. His throat was raw. 

That really hadn't happened. 

Lex took the plate of apples and walked into the living room, his socked feet padding on the tiled floor. When had Lex taken off his shoes? Did that mean he was done with working? He turned quickly, motioning with his head for Clark to follow. Startled and shaken, he followed the apples into the living room. 

Lex was sitting in an armchair, holding the remote for the television. He pointed it at the noisy screen, long hand clasped around the blackness, perfect fingertips pushing buttons quickly, searching. 

Clark sat down on the edge of the couch near his chair, his eyes roaming wildly over Lex's body. 

Clark sucked one finger in at first, mulling its smoothness with his tongue and working his way all around it. One finger wasn't enough, so he tried for two; neither sated him, so he pulled in a third, murmuring Lex's name over and over, and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

By the time he opened his eyes, he knew that it hadn't happened. 

Lex was watching him with interest. 

"Clark? You've been saying my name over and over for minutes now." 

Clark blushed fiercely, turning away and pressing back into the couch. He hoped Lex hadn't been watching him for too long. If he had, he hoped Lex had kept his eyes in the general vicinity of his face. His body was such a traitor to his thoughts. 

He glanced over at Lex, curious. Had he noticed? 

Lex's eyes were shimmering, almost, and darker than he'd ever seen. He felt like he was being studied, examined a little at a time, as Lex's eyes roamed up and down his body. Finally, Lex leaned in toward him, uncrossing his legs, adjusting his feet so that their knees were almost touching. 

When Lex finally spoke, his voice was low and raspy. "What's going on, Clark? You've been in some sort of a daze all afternoon." 

Clark sat up, his eyes clouding over with heat at the intensity in Lex's voice. 

"Lex." His voice trailed off. 

Lex raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. 

Clark's chest rose and fell again and again before he answered, his eyes so heavy with lust that he knew they were answering for him already. 

He stretched a hand out toward Lex, palm upward, hesitantly. 

Lex watched his face for a minute, shifting in his chair. Finally, after what seemed like years, Lex extended his own hand, letting his fingertips roam over Clark's outstretched palm. 

Clark inhaled sharply, feeling it the instant their skin connected, and he laced their fingers together slowly, eyes never leaving Lex's face. He stroked softly, electricity slamming through his fingertips as he traced the lines on Lex's palm, gently at first, then rougher as his thumb smoothed the skin, rubbing to the edges of his hand and back again. 

The skin was fiery, pulsing, and he raised the hand slowly to his mouth, pressing a hard kiss to the center of his palm, sucking in a long finger deliberately, eyeing Lex's face as he drew it in. Lex looked shocked, but definitely pleased. His small grin was crooked, his eyes fluttering closed slowly, until Clark bit down, hard. His eyes flew open again, and he raised an eyebrow, shuddering. 

"Full of surprises, aren't you?" 

Clark murmured quietly, unable to stop sucking now that he'd started. He let a hand move to the pulse at Lex's wrist, feeling the blood in the finger he was sucking on matching the rhythm, connected, cells and all. 

Still holding his hand, continuing to suck, he moved slowly, sliding off the couch and onto the ground in front of Lex, kneeling there. 

He reached out for Lex's other hand, and twined those fingers in his own, lowering his head into Lex's lap, clutching his hands tightly. He studied Lex's face, needing reassurance that this was okay, and when he felt Lex's head sink down on top of his own, he knew he had it. He felt lips in his hair, soft kisses being pressed to his head, and he groaned. 

Looking up at him, Clark had a hard time keeping Lex's face in focus. The flickering fire in the background made the color of his skin look even warmer than usual, but making out his features was getting more and more difficult. He gave up, and started to unfasten Lex's pants, jerking them down when he couldn't get them undone quickly enough. Clark's breath hitched as hands tightened in his hair, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head once he'd managed to slide off Lex's underwear as well. 

He inhaled, sharply, quickly, taking Lex into his mouth. He heard him gasp, felt his body rock backward as long fingers twined in his hair, pulling hard, and he moved with all of it, moaning as he started to suck. He swirled his tongue as quickly as he knew how, needing to hear more gasping and rough breathing, hoping that his tongue could make those sounds happen again. He slid a hand up to meet Lex's, stealing it from his hair, locking fingers again. Lex's other hand moved to tip Clark's forehead up slowly, and met his eyes there; the slowest of smiles crossing his lips as he let his head fall backward again, still clutching Clark's hand. 

Clark closed his eyes and tried to erase the sweetness, needing it rough. He shifted, reaching a hand down underneath his hips to push him into his mouth, harder and deeper. He needed Lex in the barest way he knew, and he wanted him, right now. Just like he'd wanted him all afternoon, and he needed Lex to fuck him, somehow. Fingers weren't enough. Sucking gently on his cock wasn't enough. He wanted to love Lex - god, did he want that! - but he wanted that later. He wanted something slamming down his throat, and wanted it now. 

Blunt nails stabbed into his palm as Lex started thrusting, shaking, writhing in his mouth, uncontrollable. Beautiful. Clark never wanted to be anywhere else, ever again. There was no way he could get enough of this, of the immense power he felt, right then, with Lex absolutely at his mercy. 

And then Lex was coming, and Clark was stunned at the sensation, his tongue on fire like his eyes had been all day long. He slid his tongue all around Lex as the come flooded into his mouth, tasting it, swallowing as much as he could, drinking all the little pulses afterward before sliding a shirt-sleeve up to wipe his mouth. 

Clark sighed, sinking down into Lex's lap, feeling like a well-loved pet as Lex's hands tightened into his hair, stroking it gently. 

"Clark, are you sure you're okay over there?" 

Clark jumped a little in his seat, blinking. He turned his head away and sighed. 

That hadn't happened, either. 


End file.
